


Truth or Dare

by Creative_Cloud



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Hyungwon has a fear of heights, M/M, Scaredy Cats, Truth or Dare, bungee jumping, but he has nothing on wonho, pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cloud/pseuds/Creative_Cloud
Summary: Monsta X has a day off to do whatever they do (or don't) want to do...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much @lily_zen for being an amazing beta and making this fic 1000x better!

_"Truth or dare?” Jooheon asked, a wicked grin blooming on his face._

_“Dare,” Hyungwon replied, confidence clouding his judgment. It was something he really needed to work on._

All the members were gathered in the small living room of their dorm, fun and relaxation the goal for the day. Due to a scheduling error, the boys had a rare day off all to themselves, and they were determined to cram as much as they could into the next 24 hours. As soon as they woke up, they had tossed on some comfy clothes, inhaled their breakfast, and set out to do as much as they could get away with in a day. They went swimming per Shownu’s request, ate ice cream at the place down the street that Minhyuk had been wanting to try (the strawberry flavor had been so fresh and creamy), and now they were playing Truth or Dare because Jooheon was a little shit, a trait he was good at hiding on camera.

“Okay, Changkyun, you’re up first,” Kihyun grinned at the maknae, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Changkyun decided, unwilling to answer questions about himself.

“I dare you to run up and down the block shirtless screaming ‘Kihyun is the best,’” he said with a straight face. He shrugged when Changkyun asked if he was serious, face the very definition of impassive.

Changkyun hated public humiliation, but he knew he had to do it as he was bound by the unwritten laws of humanity that dictated compliance during this game. Everyone made their way outside to watch Changkyun make a fool of himself. Changkyun unwillingly stripped off his tee and made his way to the corner, eyes boring holes into Kihyun.

Changkyun puffed out his chest and secretly swore he was gonna kill Kihyun.

“KIHYUN IS THE BEST!” Changkyun yelled as he ran full speed down the street, muscles rippling under the strain.

Chest heaving and sweaty forehead shining in the sun, Changkyun returned to the group, slaps of congratulations coming from all sides. He started to glared at Kihyun but couldn’t stay mad for long and broke into a fit of laughter.

They all returned to the living room, eager to play and embarrass each other more. A few rounds later, after Wonho ate a spoonful of gochujang and Shownu left his version of the song Ice Cream Cake on their manager’s voicemail, it was Hyungwon’s turn again. The previous rounds saw him sticking his hand in the toilet, dunking his head into a bucket of ice water, and successfully planking for a full two minutes. His confidence was skyrocketing when Jooheon pulled him back down to earth and shot him some harder dares. Hyungwon stated in no uncertain terms was he ever going to eat an earthworm or profess his love to Bora over Facetime.

“You only get two passes so now you have to do whatever I say next,” stated Jooheon, eyes challenging Hyungwon to buckle again.

“Fine, whatever. I can do it,” Hyungwon countered, attempting to gather up his once plentiful store of courage.

“I dare you to,” Jooheon paused, searching every member’s face to make sure they were listening. He held it for a beat more, then finished dramatically, “go bungee jumping.”

“ _Ooh_ , ” said the other members in unison. Minhyuk was the loudest, a burst of giggles escaping his lips as he slapped at the leader’s thigh helplessly.

“Fuck,” Hyungwon mumbled under his breath, trying to keep his composure but failing miserably. “I don’t think we have time for that. Plus, no one else wants to go, right, guys?”

“We have loads of time. Don’t tell me you’re scared ,” Jooheon teased, wiggling his eyebrows in earnest.

Shownu made an objecting grunt to Jooheon’s teasing but otherwise let it slide.

Kihyun shook his head in disapproval, hating that Jooheon was using Hyungwon’s greatest fear against him. While he liked a good prank, this might have been taking it too far.

“I’ll go with you,” Wonho offered, sidling up to Hyungwon and lightly knocking into his shoulders. He wanted to protect him, something that came innately to him. Ever since they were trainees, Wonho felt drawn to Hyungwon, compelled to love and nurture him.

“See, Wonho will go with ya,” Jooheon snickered, slipping in a little baby when he thought no one was listening.

As it was only two in the afternoon, much to Hyungwon’s dismay, all the boys clambered into the group van and set off for the bungee jumping site. Shownu, being the leader and daddy of the group, drove while Jooheon called and won shotgun after a small scuffle with Minhyuk. Hyungwon and Wonho found themselves together next to Changkyun in the middle row, the pair squishing Changkyun into the window on the other side. Minhyuk and Kihyun took the very back seat, Kihyun ignoring Minhyuk’s energetic ramblings in favor of thinking of the many ways he could get back at Jooheon for making Hyungwon do the one thing he feared the most.

It was a warm summer day, the heat inside the van stifling which casued the boys to roll all the windows down to let in some fresh air. Radio buzzing low in the background, the group made their way to the jump site. Hyungwon swayed nervously in his seat, glassy eyes and shaking hands betraying his apprehension. He felt pressure on his knee and turned to face Wonho who gave him a light squeeze with his large, warm hand. They locked eyes, fear in Hyungwon’s and pity in Wonho’s.

Changkyun graciously looked away, partly bored and partly wishing he was anywhere but in this van. Group outings weren’t really his thing, preferring rather to stay at home and read or write new raps.

Jooheon rounded in his seat, chuckling when he saw the fear plastered on Hyungwon’s face and Wonho’s attempt to calm him.

Kihyun shot Jooheon a vicious, pointed look from the back seat, painting splotches of red all over Jooheon’s face and flipping him around so fast Shownu asked him if he was okay. He mumbled something like a “yeah” and slumped in his seat.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot, semi-full with prospective jumpers. Fear struck its icy rod into Hyungwon then, big bug eyes scrambling to locate the platform. What had he gotten himself into this time? He really shouldn’t have been so cocky. Too late now.

As the boys filed out of the car, Hyungwon hesitated a moment, limbs like lead and invisible glue sticking his ass to the seat. He wanted to go, prove Jooheon wrong and make Wonho proud, but those messages were getting lost somewhere between his brain and the rest of his body. Wonho lightly tugged on Hyungwon’s arm, gently coaxing him out of the van. He slung his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders that sent goosebumps on every inch of his flesh.

Changkyun grumbled about getting this show on the road, so they all sauntered up to the ticket counter. After filling out the necessary paperwork, the boys set about choosing partners. Hyungwon and Wonho immediately paired up, and Changkyun sidled up to Shownu to ask if he wanted to go together.

“Do you want to, uh, go with me, hyung?” Changkyun asked, attempting to seem casual but failing miserably.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Shownu said warmly, smile radiating with affection.

Kihyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk look at each other awkwardly, and quickly started fighting over who had to go with whom.

Shownu’s deep voice rang through the air, silencing the group in a second.“ENOUGH!” he demanded, leveling his gaze at the offending members.

The members blushed, lowering their heads sheepishly.

“This isn’t how we’re supposed to represent our company,” Shownu growled. “Cut it out before I take us all back to the dorms.”

Jooheon crossed his arms and complained, “Well, how are we supposed to decide who pairs up and who goes alone?”

“Hands in the middle,” Shownu commanded, prompting the members to commence the most intense game of rock paper scissors they had ever played in their lives.

“Gawi bawi bo!” they shouted in unison, Jooheon and Kihyun throwing down rock while Minhyuk unfortunately lost with scissors. Kihyun groaned at having to be paired up with the oversized man-baby, and Jooheon was less than thrilled with “no fun Kihyun” too.

With all the pairings selected, the group made their way over to the tech waiting to teach them the basics, stressing the need to stay calm at all times. That was easier said than done, especially for Wonho who was prone to cry when confronted with heights. Thanks to his first jump in Macau, he felt a little braver this time, but he still clung to the hand rails as they rode up the elevator to the platform. When they reached the top, the tech directed them over to the platform where they would jump. Wonho gulped as he accidentally glanced over the edge, immediately squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. He took a few breaths to calm himself, trying to summon his courage for Hyungwon. He peeked over at Hyungwon then, noting the same fear reflected in his eyes. He gave him a shaky thumbs up to prove he was alright. The tech hooked all the pairs and Minhyuk into their gear, lining them up into the order they would go. Jooheon shoved Hyungwon and Wonho up first, Hyungwon flashing an angry glare in Jooheon’s direction.This earned him a chuckle from the red-haired rapper.

The tech stacked the boys so they faced each other, strapping them in so tight they could feel each other’s hearts beating. Wonho gave Hyungwon a quick peck on the cheek which painted Hyungwon’s cheeks a light pink. Positioned right at the edge of the platform, the two exchanged nervous giggles and smiles of encouragement. Hyungwon couldn’t imagine a better person to do this with. He loved Wonho so damn much, and the fact that Wonho was right beside him, doing the very thing he hated most in the world, had Hyungwon close to tears. “Monsta X, fighting!” they shouted as they tumbled over the edge, their words morphing into screams: screams of fear, screams of excitement. The ground came rushing at them, the world inverted as they bounced up and down on the line a few times. Hyungwon gasped at the strange, new feeling, Wonho flashed back to his first time. The air whipped around them, chilling their skin and muffling their words. They began to laugh, chests heaving and sides aching from the rush.

“Woohoo!” they screamed, smiles caught on their attached GoPro’s. They would savor this moment forever. Years later, when they looked back on this moment, they wouldn’t remember their nervousness or fear. They would remember the sound of their laughter, the feeling of weightlessness, their pride in each other.  
When the line finally stilled, the two were unhooked by some techs at the bottom, gently lowering them onto the landing pad. They wobbled like newborn deer, unsure legs betraying them as they attempted to make their way to the observer’s area to watch the others.

Changkyun and Shownu went next, followed by Kihyun and Jooheon, all of them pumped on adrenaline. Jooheon’s shrill screams pierced the air on his jump, betraying his hidden fear. Hyungwon doubled over in laughter, poking Wonho in the ribs and pointing to the tiny speck that was Jooheon. When they were finished, the six of them gathered to watch as Minhyuk went last, each taking bets as to how much he would scream. Sure enough, screams streamed from his mouth from the moment his heels left the platform until the techs at the bottom were ushering him off the landing pad. “EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Minhyuk cried over and over again, sucking in breaths between screams. The other members were rolling on the ground, expecting nothing less. Once he finally did stop screaming, Minhyuk buzzed with energy, unable to keep still as he recounted every single detail of his jump even though they were all right there watching him.

The group made their way to the exit on still-shaky legs, laughter ringing through the air. What a day this had turned out to be. As Shownu looked back at his boys, affection bubbled in his chest at the sight of the others hanging off each other in delight. Wonho was curled into Hyungwon’s lithe body, hands slipped around each other’s waists, swaying to inaudible music, murmuring and smiling into each other’s necks. Jooheon and Minhyuk pushed and teased and grasped at one another, high strung on residual endorphins. Kihyun hung a bit back behind Jooheon, blank face no indicator as to the swarm of thoughts in his mind. Changkyun jogged to join Shownu, halfcocked smile all the info Shownu needed to tell he had had a good time. As the van made its way back home, Shownu was treated to the soundtrack of his six snoring babies the second the wheels began to roll. He really loved them all so much, and it was on days like today that reminded him of the bond of friendship that wove itself through the group and tied them all together.

The stars winked at them as the group arrived at the dorm, sleep making their limbs heavy and eyes droopy. They shuffled inside, too tired to even bother with the lights. Hyungwon and Wonho made their way to their room. Minhyuk trailed behind Hyungwon and Wonho, nearly crashing into the wall as he could barely keep his eyes open. T-shirts and shorts piled up on the floor as Hyungwon and Wonho crawled into bed together. Minhyuk flopped onto his bed, snores immediately filling the air. Shownu and Changkyun trailed behind them, making their way to their room as well. Jooheon made a pit stop at the bathroom while Kihyun sauntered into their shared room.

Next door, Shownu and Changkyun went to their respective bunks, both wishing the other would climb into bed with them, both ignorant to the others’ feelings. Shownu wanted to protect the maknae, feeling a pull to the young rapper, desperate to reach out but afraid of rejection.

Changkyun put up a barrier between himself and his feelings, hesitant to be involved with the leader, but he caught himself more than a few times craving Shownu’s touch, his inviting gaze, his warm smile. More than anything, he wanted to feel Shownu’s tight muscles surround him, pull him close, and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he ignored these feelings, stuffing them away into the darkest corner of his mind. The two fell asleep to thoughts and wishes they dared not speak aloud.

Jooheon miraculously managed the journey from the bathroom to his room without tripping or bumping into anything, and quickly hopped under the covers and mumbled a “g’night” to Kihyun, hidden beneath his pile of blankets on the other bunk. Jooheon knocked out before he could hear Kihyun’s response, completely unaware as to the misfortune that would befall him.

Morning came much too quickly for any of the boys’ liking, alarms sounding at an early 7 A.M. As the group groggily took turns using the bathroom, screams erupted from one of the rooms. Shownu dashed down the hall to see what the problem was. Jooheon was half naked, nails raking across his reddened skin, face screwed up in pain. Kihyun was doubled over in laughter, tears leaking from his eyes as he admired his handiwork.

“What the?!” Jooheon screamed, angry that someone had managed to pull a fast one on him . He was the prankster, the ultimate troublemaker, and he had just been bested at his own game. “Is this itching powder?!”

Gasping for air, Kihyun simply nodded, catching Shownu’s look of disappointment from the doorway. “What?” he exclaimed, “He started it. He should’ve known better than to mess with Hyungwon while I’m still around.”

Shownu huffed and shook his head as he headed back towards the showers. The other members crowded into Jooheon’s room to laugh at his misfortune, each one taking turns to high five Kihyun. Hyungwon mouthed a thank you to Kihyun, appreciating the gesture. Kihyun winked, laughter changing his features once more as Jooheon stormed out of the room, rage shaking his frame and profanities streaming from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always appreciated :) (Reposted)


End file.
